Qui l'eût cru?
by Juliette Subervie
Summary: [CHAPITRE 5 EN LIGNE] Draco et Ginny se retrouvent coincés ensemble...les pauvres. Finiront-ils par s'entre-tuer? [classé R pour DMGW]
1. Une injustice monumentale

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling....sniff sniff   
  
**Rating:** R, parce que Draco et Ginny se détestent beaucoup moins que ce qu'on pense...   
  
**Summary:** Draco et Ginny se retrouvent coincés ensemble...les pauvres. Finiront-ils par s'entre-tuer? [classé R pour DMGW] Envoyez-moi plein de review si vous en voulez plus!  
  
**  
  
Une injustice monumentale**  
  
Ginny regarda l'horloge de la salle commune alors que ses amis éclataient de rire en regardant Fred et George qui marchaient en canard, les poings serrés, la tête enfoncée dans leurs épaules et la mine stupide et renfrognée, les faisant ainsi ressembler de manière suspecte à ces deux idiots de Crabbe et Goyle. Ce spectacle ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde ; ses frères l'avaient tellement répété durant l'été que Ginny le connaissait déjà par cur.  
  
Elle soupira avec résignation en s'apercevant que sa retenue allait débuter dans quelques minutes. Elle profita de l'hilarité générale pour s'éclipser et se rendre rapidement au bureau de McGonagall. Ginny se dit avec amertume que cette retenue était une injustice monumentale. Elle avait pourtant répété à McGonagall que les oreilles, le museau, les moustaches et les dents de lapin qui étaient apparus sur Courtney Parkinson, la petite sœur de Pansy, n'étaient que le résultat involontaire d'un sortilège de transfert auquel elle avait été obligée de s'exercer sur ordre de McGonagall elle-même. Cette dernière n'avait pas semblée convaincue du tout, sans doute à cause du fou rire que Ginny ne pouvait contrôler en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé. Même maintenant, la pauvre avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire en repensant aux yeux exorbités de Courtney lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue qu'elle possédait désormais une petite queue ronde et poilue.  
  
Ginny eut besoin de tout le contrôle et la concentration qu'elle possédait pour réprimer un nouveau fou rire et ouvrir la porte du bureau de McGonagall. Ce qu'elle y vit lui fit cependant perdre toute envie de rire.  
  
Un jeune homme blond lui tournait le dos, appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, les mains derrière la tête et les pieds sur le bureau du professeur. Draco Malfoy dans toute son arrogance.  
  
- « Toi? Ici? » lui demanda-t-elle avec plus de surprise et moins de dégoût que ce qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.  
  
Il se tourna légèrement vers Ginny et elle remarqua que le premier bouton de sa chemise était défait et que sa cravate était légèrement desserrée. Tellement Serpentard, se dit-elle avec un dédain qui ne pouvait camoufler la pointe d'admiration qui perçait son esprit.  
  
- « Oh! s'exclama Malfoy avec le ton de surprise le plus faux que Ginny ait jamais entendu; ce qui n'était pas peu dire, puisqu'elle vivait avec Fred et George. Mais voici la dernière de la plus importante lignée de ratés que la communauté magique ait jamais connue! Au fait, j'ai toujours voulu te demander, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son habituelle voix traînante. Es-tu vraiment si détestable que ça? Parce que, pour que tes parents arrêtent de surpeupler la planète, il a fallu que tu leur coupes l'envie de continuer. J'étais pourtant certain qu'ils étaient partis pour atteindre la vingtaine. Enfin, après tout, sept petits Weasley, c'est déjà plus que ce qu'une personne normale peut endurer. »  
  
Ginny, qui était restée à la porte, sentit ses doigts se crisper sur la poignée, qu'elle agrippait désormais avec une telle force que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Elle se sentit rougir de colère des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Comment osait-il?! Elle lâcha brusquement la poignée qu'elle envoya valser derrière son dos en s'avançant vers Malfoy. La petite poignée, n'ayant guère d'autre choix, entraîna avec elle le reste de la porte, qui claqua sauvagement sans même faire sourciller le Prince de Serpentard. Ginny s'approcha dangereusement de lui et Malfoy eut l'espace d'une seconde l'impression qu'elle allait le frapper. Cette idée le fit sourire intérieurement. Cependant, Ginny ne se laissa pas aller à sa première impulsion, qui avait été, bien entendu, d'arsener une bonne gifle au grossier personnage, se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui et regarda ses ongles d'un air dégagé.  
  
- « Hummm...dit-elle d'un ton on ne peut plus indifférent. Peut-être. Mais toi, Malfoy, tu es fils unique, non? Imagine à quel point tes parents ont dû regretter de t'avoir puisqu'ils n'ont jamais retenté l'expérience. »  
  
Du coin de l'œil, elle observa la réaction de son interlocuteur. Il remit ses pieds sur le sol et baissa les bras, troquant sa perpétuelle expression de supériorité pour une nouvelle, celle-là remplie d'une haine et d'un mépris profonds. Il se tourna vers Ginny, qui n'eût d'autre choix que de lui faire face.  
  
- « Si jamais tu oses redire cela, lui murmura-t-il entre les dents, je te jure que je te ferai regretter le jour de ta naissance. »  
  
Malfoy continuait de la regarder fixement. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle, cette traître à son sang, pour lui dire des avanies de la sorte? Ginny, trop heureuse d'avoir touché sa corde sensible, détourna le regard, affichant un air à la fois triomphant et supérieur et se plaça dans la position exacte dans laquelle se trouvait Malfoy quelques instants auparavant.  
  
- « Miss Weasley, je vous prie de bien vouloir ôter vos pieds de mon bureau. »  
  
La voix de MacGonagall emplit la pièce alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte pour se rendre vers les deux étudiants. Ginny vira au rouge pour la seconde fois en moins d'une dizaine de minutes et s'assit convenablement sur sa chaise. Malfoy, qui avait sans peine remarqué son trouble, laissa lentement un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, et une expression malveillante emplissait ses yeux alors qu'il laissa échapper un son qui se voulait être un éclat de rie camouflé. Décidément, cette fille était vraiment pathétique.  
  
- « Mr Malfoy, aurais-je sans m'en apercevoir dit quelque chose de particulièrement drôle? » lui demanda McGonagall d'un ton sec en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes d'un air sévère, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, et s'assit à son bureau.  
  
Malfoy reprit son expression détachée et supérieure et se tourna vers le professeur de métamorphose en murmurant un faible « Non, Professeur. »  
  
- « C'est bien ce que je pensais. »  
  
Ginny, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ne put s'empêcher de grimacer un semblant de sourire. Aussitôt, McGonagall se tourna vers elle et elle s'empressa de le camoufler en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Après cette série de réprimandes, McGonagall roula les yeux, prit une bouffée d'air qu'elle expira longuement. Jeunesse inconsciente, songea-t-elle avec un doux mépris.  
  
- « Vous êtes tous les deux ici pour exécuter des heures de retenue. Malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas rester avec vous durant cette période. Cependant, ajouta-t-elle en haussant le ton, voyant leurs mines réjouie, vous ne serez pas laissés sans surveillance. Vous devrez me copier les textes qui sont devant vous et vous ne pourrez sortir que lorsque vous aurez tous deux terminé. Si jamais vous essayez de vous éclipser avant d'avoir fini, je serai avertie à la seconde même où vous franchirez le seuil de la porte. Je vous souhaite donc de passer un agréable moment, et je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser; j'ai des choses importantes à discuter avec le directeur. »  
  
Elle se leva et sortit rapidement de son bureau, leur jetant un dernier regard d'avertissement avant de fermer la porte. Ginny regarda avec désespoir le travail qu'elle devait accomplir. Le « texte » donc parlait McGonagall était en fait une véritable encyclopédie. Elle ouvrit la première page avec appréhension et découvrit à grand regret que le sujet du « texte » n'était autre que l'énumération de toutes les catastrophes magiques reliées à la mauvaise utilisation d'un sortilège de transfert à travers les âges. Comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour penser qu'elle se sortirait indemne de cet « accident »? Ginny se sentit rougir légèrement. Oui, d'accord, peut-être avait-elle délibérément visé Courtney, mais elle ignorait entièrement ce qui allait se produire.  
  
Elle essaya discrètement de voir quel sujet traitait le livre que Malfoy regardait avec dégoût et découragement. Elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer l'écriture se trouvant sur la couverture poussiéreuse, mais remarqua avec un certain pincement au cœur que le texte de Malfoy était légèrement plus court que le sien. Cette constatation l'emmena vers une autre question qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas eu le temps de lui traverser l'esprit : pourquoi était-il en retenue? Il n'était définitivement pas du style de Malfoy de chahuter durant les cours, surtout pas durant celui de McGonagall. Qu'avait- il bien pu faire qui lui avait mérité une retenue? Peut-être les rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet étaient vraies. Peut-être qu'il passait vraiment son temps dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentard. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, leurs dortoirs n'étaient même pas séparés. Peut-être s'était-il fait prendre, cette fois. Non, se dit-elle avec raison. Dans ce cas-là, Rogue et non McGonagall aurait eu à lui infliger une punition et Ginny doutait fort que Rogue aurait puni Draco Malfoy pour une raison aussi frivole que batifoler avec les filles. À bien y penser, elle doutait même qu'il le punirait pour quoi que ce soit.  
  
- « Pas que je veuille t'aider, Weasley, mais tu ferais bien de commencer, lui dit Malfoy d'une voix doucereuse. Après tout, si on ne peut sortir que lorsqu'on aura tous les deux terminé, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'y mettes tout de suite. Je ne tiens pas à passer la nuit ici en ta compagnie. »  
  
Non, c'est vrai, tu préfèrerais la passer avec Pansy! Cette pensée prit Ginny par surprise, comme si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait pensée à sa place. Elle espéra seulement que dans son élan, elle ne l'avait pas dite à voix haute. Mais l'avertissement de Malfoy la tira de sa rêverie et elle commença à écrire. Depuis la nuit des temps... Humm, ça commence bien, pensa- t-elle avec une certaine ironie...les sorciers et les sorcières de partout...Est-ce que Malfoy passait vraiment ses nuits avec les filles de Serpentard?  
  
- « Tu crois qu'ils ont une aventure? »  
  
En sursautant au son de la voix masculine, Ginny fit une grosse tache d'encre sur son parchemin. Avait-il lu dans ses pensées?  
  
- « Pardon? s'étrangla-t-elle. - McGonagall et Dumbledore, dit Malfoy d'un ton exaspéré. Crois-tu qu'ils couchent ensemble? »  
  
Ginny fit une grimace de dégoût. Quelle sorte d'esprit tordu avait-il pour imaginer de pareilles horreurs?  
  
- « Certainement pas, lui dit-elle avec hauteur. Ils sont beaucoup trop... vieux »  
  
Ginny savait pertinemment que la raison qu'elle venait d'invoquer n'était qu'une lamentable excuse. Elle ne voulait cependant pas penser au fait que des professeurs comme McGonagall et Dumblebore puissent avoir une affaire sentimentale...ensemble. Malfoy haussa les épaules et retourna à sa copie. Ginny essaya de faire de même, mais l'image qu'il avait mise dans sa tête ne pouvait désormais plus en sortir. À bien y penser, la jeune fille réalisa que le directeur et la professeur de métamorphose passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Beaucoup trop de temps. Elle se sentit frémir des pieds à la tête et essaya de chasser l'image perturbante de son esprit.  
  
- « Et toi, tu couches avec quelqu'un? »  
  
Cette fois, ce fut l'encrier entier qui se répandit sur son parchemin. Elle le regarda avec une expression qui mêlait la surprise, le dégoût et l'horreur, ce à quoi Malfoy ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. Ginny détourna le regard et se concentra à faire disparaître la mare d'encre qui se trouvait sur ce qui aurait dut être sa copie. Plus que fier de trouble qu'il lui causait, le jeune homme émit un ricanement amusé.  
  
- « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Weasley. »  
  
Ginny sentait à présent ses mains trembler légèrement à la fois de colère, de gêne et de contrariété. Elle les aplatit sèchement sur sa table et regarda Malfoy dans les yeux.  
  
- « Tout d'abord, j'aimerais te faire savoir que j'ai un prénom. Ensuite, ta question est extrêmement personnelle et je refuse d'y répondre! » lui dit-elle avec fureur avant de revenir à sa copie, qu'elle avait à peine commencée. Non mais, vraiment! Quel culot!  
  
Malfoy se demanda quelles étaient les limites de la petite rouquine et ravala en sourire suffisant.  
  
- « Quoi? demanda dit-il, l'air innocent. Tu as peur que j'aille dire à tout le monde que Michael et toi ne l'avez pas encore fait? »  
  
Cette fois, c'en était trop! Ginny se leva et se mit à hurler d'une manière qui horrifiait tous les Weasley mâles, puisqu'elle lui faisait terriblement ressembler à Molly.  
  
- « Malfoy, espèce de petite fouine albinos! Tu n'as AUCUN droit de passer de commentaire désobligeant sur ma vie personnelle et sentimentale? Tu as compris? »  
  
Elle était rouge de fureur devant un Malfoy impassible. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise et la fixait d'un air insolent.  
  
- « Je te ferai savoir, Ginny, que moi aussi j'ai un prénom, et que, lorsque je fais un reproche à quelqu'un, je m'arrange pour ne pas lui faire ce que je lui reproche », lui dit-il avec un sourire des plus ironiques.  
  
Et vlan!  
  
Le coup était parti de lui-même. Ginny avait levé la main et avait envoyé à Malfoy une gifle cuisante. Tant pis pour la retenue, tant pis pour les réprimandes, tant pis pour tout! Elle le fixait, l'air terrifiant, grimacer de douleur et porter une main à sa joue gauche. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Ginny vit le vit se lever d'un bond et sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces, le regarda un instant, abasourdie, honteuse presque, et le gifla de plus belle. Cette fois, il fut bien obligé de réagir. 


	2. Un amour qui se termine au matin

**Un amour qui se termine au matin**

  
  
- « Ginny! Mais tu es folle, ou quoi?! » cria-t-il, massant sa joue deux fois meurtrie.  
  
- « Ça, c'est pour m'avoir sauté dessus! » répondit-elle. « Et ça, » VLAN! « C'est pour avoir pensé que j'accepterais de t'embrasser! »  
  
Elle l'avait giflé pour la troisième fois; sur la joue droite cette fois- ci. Malfoy émit alors un grognement de douleur qui se transforma en un cri de haine. L'expression de ses yeux effraya Ginny au plus haut point. Elle perdit tous ses moyens et l'observa, bouche bée. Elle venait juste de frapper par trois fois l'héritier de l'une des familles de mages noirs les plus redoutables. Il allait sûrement vouloir se venger.  
  
En effet, Malfoy leva le revers de sa main droite qui s'abattit avec puissance sur le visage de Ginny. Elle eut l'impression que sa tempe venait d'exploser. Elle sentit une vive brûlure au niveau de la joue et de la mâchoire et s'écrasa au sol. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle ouvrit la bouche avec difficulté, tête baissée, fixant le plancher. Elle attendit un instant, certaine qu'un second coup ne serait pas long à venir. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit ses larmes chauffer l'endroit où la main de Malfoy s'était abattue. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher un gémissement de douleur de s'en échapper. Voyant que le coup ne venait pas, elle releva la tête vers son attaquant. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.  
  
Draco Malfoy était debout, les bras ballants, respirant avec difficulté, des larmes muettes coulant le long de son visage. Il avait toujours une expression de haine, mais Ginny devina qu'elle ne lui était plus destinée. Lorsqu'il la vit, l'observant avec appréhension, la haine fit place à la peur. La peur de lui-même. De ce qu'il devenait. Draco réalisa que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vraiment agi comme son père. Tiraillé entre la fierté de ressembler à l'homme qu'il admirait et le dégoût d'agir comme l'homme qui l'avait à peine aimé, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, le visage dans les mains.  
  
Ginny était plus que décontenancée. Que venait-il de se passer? Certainement pas ce qu'elle venait de voir, en tout cas. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remettre les événements en ordre. Elle était en retenue avec Malfoy, il l'avait provoquée, elle l'avait frappé à trois reprises, il l'avait frappée à son tour et maintenant...il pleurait? Avec un sentiment d'incompréhension totale, Ginny se releva tant bien que mal. Elle observa Malfoy, qui essayait de calmer sa respiration haletante. Il semblait si perdu, si blessé...si vulnérable. Un élan de compassion envahit son cœur. Elle approcha sa main de ses cheveux blonds. Il eut un sursaut et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, sans lever les yeux.  
  
Ginny ne se laissa pas abattre. Elle ramena sa main, avec plus d'assurance cette fois. Elle effleura délicatement ses cheveux. À cet instant, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir et sa respiration se bloqua momentanément. Elle devina que Draco avait ressenti la même chose, puisqu'il avait eu un autre sursaut. Il n'avait pas bougé, pourtant.  
  
La main de Ginny descendit lentement le long de sa nuque et de son épaule pour venir lui caresser le dos. Voyant qu'il ne refusait pas son geste, elle se logea sur ses genoux et le serra contre elle. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle le pardonnait, que tout irait bien. Elle sentait cependant sa gorge se refermer douloureusement, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de fermer les yeux et de déglutir avec difficulté.  
  
Draco se laissa emporter par l'étreinte. Il ferma ses beaux yeux gris et laissa couler librement ses larmes. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait appris à garder en lui au fil des années étaient en train de faire surface. Tout ça parce que la petite Weasley l'avait remis à sa place. Il sentit ses mains retourner à ses cheveux et sécha ses larmes.  
  
Ils restèrent enlacés plusieurs minutes, sans bouger, se consolant avec des mots inaudibles. Lorsqu'il fut certain que ses yeux n'étaient plus rougis, Draco repoussa suffisamment Ginny pour pouvoir la regarder en face. Elle fut extrêmement surprise de voir que sans son air arrogant ou haineux, il était une tout autre personne. Il semblait fatigué, las, plus mature que son âge. Ses traits en étaient adoucis et ses yeux en étaient plus chaleureux. Cela lui conférait une aura de savoir et d'intelligence que Ginny était étonnée de voir chez celui qu'elle croyait dépourvu de toute capacité de réflexion. Il lui caressa doucement le visage de la main qui l'avait frappée quelques minutes auparavant, comme pour réparer sa faute. Il la regardait avec douceur, un mince sourire, humble et heureux cette fois, se dessinant sur ses lèvres.  
  
Ses lèvres. Comme Ginny aurait aimé pouvoir y goûter. Elle lui rendit son sourire, rougissant de cette intimité grandissante entre elle et celui qu'elle considérait depuis toujours comme un ennemi de sa famille, comme son ennemi. Elle détoura le regard, gênée, et tenta de se dégager de son étreinte. Draco ne la laissa cependant pas s'échapper comme ça. Il saisit sa nuque et l'approcha de lui, lentement mais avec une certaine assurance. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Ginny avec une douceur qui le surprit lui-même. Le cœur de celle-ci battait la chamade. Elle répondit timidement à son baiser, déposant ses mains sur ses épaules. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, chacun explorant et découvrant la bouche de l'autre.  
  
Sans rompre le baiser, Draco sortit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître un grand lit à baldaquin, recouvert de draps de soie. Ginny leva les yeux et s'arrêta, désarçonnée. Ce soir? Si tôt? À quelques centimètres de la bouche de Draco, elle passa sa langue sur ses propres lèvres. Ses yeux allèrent plusieurs fois du lit à Draco. Elle s'immobilisa et l'observa quelques instants. Combien de temps encore resterait-il ainsi, humble et aimant? Ginny comprit que si elle voulait immortaliser ce moment, dans leurs esprits à tous les deux, elle devrait se donner à lui. Elle hésita encore une fraction de seconde et, avec cette pensée en tête, elle s'abandonna à sa bouche avec un nouvel élan de passion.  
  
Draco fut soulagé de la réaction de Ginny. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui expliquer; elle avait compris. Il la serra tout contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'on la lui enlève. Malgré son étreinte, Ginny se leva et lui prit la main. Elle l'emmena sur le lit et s'y assit, lui faisant signe de l'imiter. Elle se remit à l'embrasser et passa une jambe par-dessus les siennes, emprisonnant ses hanches.  
  
Elle entreprit de défaire les boutons de la robe de sorcier de Draco. Elle se rendit cependant rapidement compte que cette tâche était plus ardue que prévu, étant donné qu'elle parvenait à peine à calmer ses doigts fébriles. Draco sentit son malaise et la regarda, amusé.  
  
- « Regarde », lui dit-il en défaisant les boutons de sa robe de sorcière. « Comme ça. »  
  
Ginny l'observa un instant, les sourcils relevés. Elle remarqua que l'ombre de l'ancien Malfoy passa dans les yeux du nouveau. Cette fois, néanmoins, elle sourit, amusée de cet éclair d'arrogance.  
  
Leurs robes tombées sur le sol, ils se retrouvèrent en uniforme. Draco ne perdit pas une minute, et commença à détacher la chemise, la cravate et la jupe de la jeune fille, laissant longuement ses mains s'égarer sur sa poitrine. Ginny sentit son désir redoubler. Elle l'embrassa de plus belle, lui enlevant à son tour chemise, cravate et pantalon.  
  
Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'en sous-vêtements, Draco la fit basculer et se retrouva sur elle, prisonnier de ses cuisses. Il se fraya un chemin le long de son torse avec ses baisers brûlants. Arrivé à la limite inférieure de son ventre, il remonta, plus lentement encore que lors de la descente, laissant sa langue tracer des motifs sans suite. Il s'attarda un long moment sur sa poitrine et, avec un regard sournois, il lui ôta son soutien- gorge. Ginny sentit la bouche de Draco directement sur son sein et émit un gémissement de bonheur et d'encouragement.  
  
- « Oui, oui, continue! » pensa-t-elle à voix haute. Sentir les mains, la bouche, la peau, l'odeur de son amant sur son corps, tout autour d'elle, la rendait malade de désir.  
  
La prenant au mot, Draco descendit une main gourmande, lui massa la taille, les hanches, le ventre et Ginny gémit de plus belle. Il avait glissé sa main entre ses jambes, passant et repassant son index et son majeur à un rythme douloureusement régulier à travers sa petite culotte. Pantelante, elle réussit tout de même à rouler au-dessus de Draco, dont la bouche était toujours prise par son sein.  
  
Ginny lui rendit chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses baisers avec la ferveur d'un amour qui se termine au matin. Ses mains dessinèrent le contour de son corps, s'arrêtant et s'acharnant sur les endroits les plus sensibles. Parvenue au bas de son ventre, elle lui retira ses boxers et les envoya au fond du bureau, laissant Draco complètement nu.   
  
--------------------  
  
**Note:** Désolée de vous laisser là...mais bon...il faut que je garde votre intérêt... ;-) ------ Si vous avez des changements à proposer, ne vous gênez pas, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir de vos idées. ------ MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS!!! Continuez de m'en écrire! 


	3. Tous ces petits choix

**

Qui l'eût cru?

**  
  
**Disclaimers:** Pas à moi. tout à JK Rowling.....soupir  
  
**Rating:** R  
  
**

Tous ces petits choix

**  
  
Minerva McGonagall regardait d'un œil désapprobateur le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Fumseck était en train de croquer à belles dents dans une chocogrenouille qu'il avait trouvée dans un tiroir du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Il en était à sa troisième. Voyant qu'il s'attaquait désormais à un sac de bonbons à la fraise, elle se décida à intervenir.  
  
- « Tu sais parfaitement bien qu'il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il te prenne la patte dans le sac, tout de même. »  
  
Le phénix la fixa quelques instants avant de...lui tirer la langue? Minerva n'en revint pas. Elle qui était capable d'inspirer le respect et l'autorité à la toute la communauté magique venait de se faire tirer la langue par un stupide volatile!  
  
Choquée au plus haut point, elle renifla et détourna le regard.  
  
- « Au moins, je t'aurai prévenu », ajouta-t-elle avec dédain.  
  
- « Nutella », entendit-elle au loin.  
  
Elle jeta à Fumseck un regard et un sourire triomphants. Le pauvre oiseau se dépêcha de ranger les bonbons dans le tiroir et de jeter les emballages dans la corbeille. À peine avait il fini que Dumbledore entrait dans son bureau.  
  
- « Charmant phénix que vous avez là.  
  
- En effet, répondit Dumbledore en s'asseyant. Il m'a toujours été fidèle.  
  
- Il partage aussi votre goût pour les sucreries, dit-elle sournoisement.  
  
- Fumseck? Demanda-t-il, surpris. Non! Il déteste le sucre. Pour lui, rien de meilleur qu'un pâté de souris en croûte! »  
  
Minerva eut un mouvement de recul. Bien qu'elle se transformait en chat régulièrement, elle avait toujours été incapable d'avaler une souris. Pas étonnant que Fumseck mange des bonbons derrière son dos, pensa-t-elle.  
  
- « Alors, Minerva, commença Albus. De quoi étiez-vous venue me parler?  
  
- Vous savez précisément de quoi je suis venue vous parler, Albus », rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré.   
  
Dumbledore lui lança un des regards pétillants dont il avait le secret.  
  
- « Tout juste. »  
  
Ils restèrent en silence avant de reprendre leur conversation.  
  
- « J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé » lui dit Minerva.  
  
Il acquiesça en silence, perdu dans ses pensées. « Bien. Très bien », l'entendit-elle murmurer plus pour lui-même que pour elle. Ils retombèrent dans le silence. Minerva ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, et la referma aussitôt.  
  
- « Enfin, Albus, est-ce absolument nécessaire? » réussit-elle finalement à articuler.  
  
Dumbledore la considéra longuement avant de lui répondre.  
  
- « Oui, Minerva. Il est absolument nécessaire que cela se produise, dit-il fermement.  
  
- Mais...mais, débuta-t-elle, un serpentard et une gryffondor, Albus, y avez- vous songé?  
  
- Oui, j'y ai longuement songé, répondit-il d'un ton catégorique. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela se produirait, n'est-ce pas? » ajouta- t-il.  
  
Minerva s'arrêta dans son élan. Il avait raison : ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela se produirait.  
  
- « La dernière fois, cependant, cette relation était vitale pour notre combat, laissa-t-elle tomber.  
  
- Tout comme présentement, lui répondit Dumbledore. Et pour les mêmes raisons.  
  
- Vous voulez dire, bégaya-t-elle, abasourdie. Vous voulez dire que vous voulez...  
  
- Oui, coupa-t-il. Du moins je l'espère. Le choix final lui reviendra.  
  
- Mais, mais Albus, débuta Minerva, ahurie. Vous...vous ne pouvez pas vous servir ainsi des gens, qui plus est, de vos propres étudiants pour servir notre cause!  
  
- Minerva, Minerva, dit Dumbledore d'un ton las. Je ne me sers pas d'eux. Je ne fais que leur ouvrir des possibilités. N'oubliez jamais, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers elle, que chaque seconde, des milliers de choix s'offrent à nous. Notre parcours est le résultat de chacun de tous ces petits choix qui peuvent nous sembler insignifiants, mais qui, bien souvent, changent de grandes choses. »  
  
Il avait repris son regard bienveillant et pétillant. « Comment fait-il ?» se demanda Minerva. La guerre était sur le point d'éclater et il trouvait encore le moyen de sermonner tout le monde sur le sens de la vie.  
  
Elle songeait parfois avec ironie que le sorcier qui les guidait à travers leur préparation pour la guerre, leur leader en fait, était un homme qui avait certaines de ses plus importantes conversations avec son phénix. Vu sous cet angle, qui aurait voulu le suivre? Cependant ceux qui l'avaient vu au combat savaient que derrière cet homme farfelu se cachait un sorcier aux pouvoirs terrifiants. Minerva soupira.  
  
- « Très bien, Albus. Comme d'habitude, je vais vous faire confiance. Je me remets entre vos mains, pourrait-on dire. »  
  
Dumbledore sourit et ouvrit un tiroir.  
  
- « Merci, Minerva. Un bonbon à la fraise, peut-être? »  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
**A/N : **Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont envoyé leurs commentaires. Ils m'ont été très utiles. Ceci était un petit quelque chose pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu updater plus tôt. Je vous donne mes raisons : je suis allée à Paris pour voir ma famille et je ne suis revenue que la semaine dernière, que j'ai passée chez des amis. Ensuite, il a fallu que je termine le chapitre d'une fic que j'écris avec une amie afin qu'elle puisse le corriger. Et ce matin, j'ai écrit ceci. Je ne peux cependant pas vous promettre la suite pour bientôt étant donné que je serai absente pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Par contre, je peux vous garantir que la suite viendra!!! Lol. Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de lire ce chapitre. Envoyez moi vos commentaires!!! 


	4. La meilleure erreur de ma vie

**A/N IMPORTANTE : **Jai apporté quelques légères modifications, comme par exemple faire disparaître le lit qui était en plein milieu du bureau de McGo...eh oui, je lavais oublié, le lit...Jimaine McGo qui rentre dans son bureau et qui voit un immense lit à baldaquin... difficile de ne pas avoir de soupçons, non?  
  
------------------------------  
  
**A/N: **Vraiment, là, je trouve que je mérite des applaudissements....deux chapitres en moins de 24 heures! Que dis-je? En moins de 12 heures!! -lol- Oui, bon, d'accord, ce sont deux chapitre extrêmement courts, mais bon, que voulez-vous? La folie créatrice ne me viste qu'à son bon vouloir...pas au mien. Enfin bref, puisque j'ai un peu de temps devant moi, je vais répondre aux reviews.  
  
**Safaros29, nocturne, lune de Cristal, Tchii, biosy, Hermione99, yuki-chan et Siria Amastacia: **Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements. Ils me sonts très précieux et me rappellent que je dois écrire la suite de cette fic!- lol  
  
**mary-evy: **moi aussi, le dernier pragraphe me plaisait, je trouvais qu'il était plutôt choc, lol. Pour ce qui est de la régularité de mon écriture.....je ne peux pas te répondre. Parfois, (comme les 3 dernières semaines) je ne posterai rien, tandis que d'autres (comme aujourd'hui) je peux poster plusieurs chapitres. Tout dépend de la visite de cette dame que l'on appelle Inspiration...  
  
**Sydney: **J'ai bien aimé l'expression que tu as utilisé dans ta review: "la fureur de Ginny". Ça m'a fait rire parce que dans le contexte, j'aurais probablement fait comme elle. J'ai trouvé drôle qu'on caractérise un de mes émotions comme "fureur", lol. Merci de ta review et envoie-m'en d'autres!!!  
  
**Oh la la girl: **J'adore ton nom!!! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant toi?? lol. J'avoue que j'ai un gros faible pour le couple Draco/Ginny. Je trouve que c'est un des couples hétéro les plus mignons!  
  
**laurence au paradis: **Laisse-moi prendre un moment pour te remercier de ta review: MERCI! Si tout le monde envoyait des reviews comme les tiennes, plus aucun auteur sur n'aurait de panne d'inspiration! Conitnue de m'envoyer des suggestions (si tu en as, bien sûr, et si tu veux les partager avec moi). Merci encre!  
  
**Llits: **Visiblement, cela va durer plus de temps? Ah........Qui sait? (hehehehehe!!!)  
  
**WendyMalfoy: **oui, je crois qu'on va vers quelque chose de plus qu'une simple histoire de sexe. Je ne sais pas du tout comment cela va se terminer, par contre....j'ai une idée...mais bon, je n'en dis pas plus! Tu n'es pas trop frustrée contre moi? Je t'ai donné un nouveau chapitre..... (petits yeux de chiot adorablement mignon)  
  
**Loup7: **Même si tu fais comme les autres, tu ajoutes ta touche personnelle qui me fais plaisir. Merci de ta review!!  
  
**lisia: **Merci pour ton conseil. Il m'a beaucoup aidée. J'ai décidé de ralentir les choses et de prendre mon temps. Merci!!!  
  
**Haeniliel: **Come on! Don't be angry at me, darling! I know you love me deep down inside! lol! By the way, you didn't review the STORY, you only made a comment about ME....... ;-)  
  
**BoB Chiri: **Je suis vraiment flattée que la première fic de Harry Potter que tu lises ait été la mienne. Pour mes suggestions, va voir dans ma liste de "Favorite Stories", tu devrais en trouver quelques-unes à ton goût. De plus, je te conseille fortement de lire les fics d'Elehyn et d'Ivrian, ce sont parmi les meilleures qui écrivent en français. J'espère que l'univers de Harry Potter te plaira autant qu'il me plaît!!!  
  
**A/N: **Bon, voila! Encore un petit mot: Si vous êtes parmi ceux qui aiment se mettre dans l'ambiance d'une fic en écoutant de la musique, je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson "Breathe" de Faith Hill. D'habitude, je ne suis pas une fan d'elle, mais cette chanson va plutôt n=bien avec ce chapitre....surtout quand elle dit "I can fell the magic floating in the air, beeing with you gets me that way". Top mignon!!! De plus, le titre de cette fic est inspiré du titre de la chanson "Favorite Mistake" de je ne sais pas trop qui. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!!!  
  
Disclaimers: Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling.  
  
------------------------------------  
  


Quil'eût cru?  
  
**La meilleure erreur de ma vie**

  
  
En voyant Draco ainsi, nu, couvert de perles de sueur, pantelant de désir, Ginny se sentit brusquement ramenée à la réalité. Elle éprouva un douloureux pincement au cœur. Oui, il était beau; oui, elle le désirait; oui, elle avait réussi à voir plus loin que son attitude arrogante. Mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il y avait un problème. Combien de temps resterait-il ainsi? Qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait qu'il n'agissait pas de la sorte que pour la mettre dans son lit? Après tout, que connaissait-elle vraiment de lui? Peut-être n'était-elle qu'un vulgaire pari...  
  
- « Draco, je ne peux pas, lui dit-elle brusquement.  
  
- Quoi? S'exclama-t-il, complètement incrédule, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes afin de se relever à moitié.  
  
- Tu m'as entendue : je ne peux pas. »  
  
Elle avait parlé avec une rudesse qui le blessa. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit, le visage dans les mains, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher ses seins. Pétrifié, Draco ne bougea pas.  
  
- « Et...pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, à la fois blessé, frustré et curieux.  
  
- Parce que je ne te connais pas, lui dit-elle en fixant le plancher. Un instant tu es hautain, prétentieux et méprisant, et l'autre tu es doux, modeste et...et...adorable, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas à qui je fais l'amour, Draco. »  
  
Ginny était au bord des larmes. Là, vraiment,elle avait tout gâché. Elle était sur le point de faire l'amour avec Draco Malfoy, le garçon dont toutes les filles, mêmes celles de Gryffondor rêvaient en secret, et elle lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas assez! Honnêtement, si elle avait été quelqu'un d'autre, elle se serait déclarée folle. Mais d'un autre côté, elle détestait regretter ses gestes, et elle avait l'impression qu'à un moment ou à un autre, elle aurait regretté celui-ci.  
  
Draco commençait à comprendre, mais n'avait aucune idée sur ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre. Elle avait raison. Foncièrement et entièrement raison. Il s'était vraiment comporté comme un bel imbécile, ce soir. Qui aurait voulu de lui après ce qu'il avait fait? Et ce qu'il avait dit? Avec un soupir, il se releva entièrement et s'assit afin de pouvoir observer à son aise la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu.  
  
- « Après tout, cela vaut pour nous deux, continua celle-ci, fixant toujours le sol. Tu ne me connais pas non plus. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Ce serait une erreur de notre part à tous les deux. »  
  
Elle avait dit les derniers mots et le fixant de ses grands yeux noisette. Elle le regardait avec une intensité qui le fit frissonner. Il sentit un élan de passion le submerger. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et se plaça à ses côtés. Il entoura sa taille de son bras et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.  
  
- « Si faire l'amour avec toi est une erreur, alors c'est la meilleure erreur que je puisse faire de ma vie. »  
  
Ginny n'en crut pas ses oreilles : Draco Malfoy venait juste d'être...romantique? Décidément, elle avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur lui.  
  
Toujours sceptique, elle déposa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Instantanément, elle se rendit compte que la virilité de Draco avait repris toute son ampleur. Ce dernier ne put faire autrement que s'en rendre compte aussi.  
  
- « Et oui, Weasley, la taquina-t-il en la regardant de son air arrogant, tu me fais de l'effet. »  
  
Ginny pouffa de rire. Quel idiot! Il sourit en la voyant.  
  
- « Pervers! » lui lança-t-elle en le repoussant gentiment, toujours souriante.  
  
Il lui embrassa le front à nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Tout était trop confus pour qu'il puisse y réfléchir maintenant.  
  
Ginny frissonna en sentant les lèvres de Draco sur son front. Elle releva la tête, lui offrant sa bouche. Il la prit avec douceur. Une fois. Deux fois.  
  
- « Ginny, lui dit-il en s'écartant, si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, il va falloir qu'on arrête de s'embrasser à moitié nus parce que sinon, ça va être très difficile pour moi d'arrêter une seconde fois. »  
  
Elle acquiesça.  
  
- « En plus, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers leurs bureaux, on a encore pas mal de travail devant nous. »  
  
Elle acquiesça de plus belle. Draco se leva, fit disparaître le lit d'un coup de baguette magique et enfila ses boxers. Ginny fit de même avec son soutien-gorge. Puis, repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle s'arrêta.  
  
- « Draco? lui demanda-t-elle en prenant un air dégagé. Tu m'as dit que faire l'amour avec moi serait la meilleure erreur de ta vie...Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il y en a eu beaucoup d'autres avant moi, des erreurs? »  
  
Pris de court par sa question, Draco se figea et regarda Ginny. Elle était en train de boutonner sa chemise, ne lui portant aucune attention apparente. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, il la gratifia d'un des sourires dont lui seul avait le secret avant de ramasser son pantalon et de commencer à s'en vêtir.  
  
- « Tu n'as pas répondu, dit-elle d'un ton un peu moins nonchalant.  
  
- Pourquoi? C'est important pour toi? rétorqua-t-il, l'air innocent.  
  
- Non, non » marmonna-t-elle.  
  
Ils recommencèrent à s'habiller en silence. Cependant, Ginny n'allait pas abandonner si tôt. Elle était décidée à savoir après combien de filles elle était tombée dans les bras (et le lit) de Draco. Cette question la chatouillait décidément.  
  
- « Pour moi, commença-t-elle, il n'y en a eu qu'un avant toi. »  
  
À ces mots, Draco se raidit.  
  
- « Ah bon, dit-il, essayant d'avoir l'air détaché. Et qui était-ce? »  
  
Mais pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il que Ginny ne soit pas vierge? Elle ne s'était certainement pas réservée pour lui toute sa vie, quand même! Il essayait de dissiper le sentiment grandissant de jalousie qu'il sentait en lui.  
  
- « Harry. »  
  
Draco faillit s'étouffer.  
  
- « Potter? » parvint-il à énoncer.  
  
Il n'aurait pu dire quel sentiment avait pris le dessus : la jalousie ou l'incrédulité.  
  
- « Oui, répondit Ginny.  
  
- Quand? demanda-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.  
  
- Pendant l'été entre ma troisième et quatrième année » annonça-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.  
  
Elle avait terminé de mettre sa jupe et d'ajuster sa cravate et enfilait désormais sa robe. Draco, qui n'avait pas encore terminé de boutonner sa chemise, continuait de la fixer.  
  
- « Ce qui signifie que tu avais... » Il s'arrêta un instant pour calculer. « Quatorze ans? »  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration, le calcul mental n'avait jamais été son fort. Après quelques secondes, elle approuva.  
  
- « Oui, j'avais quatorze ans », dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.  
  
Il la fixa un instant et détourna le regard, ne voulant pas lui dévoiler ses pensées.  
  
- « C'est jeune. »  
  
Le commentaire surprit Ginny. Non, mais il pouvait bien parler, lui! À quel âge avait-il commencé à faire l'amour? Elle sentit une bouffée de colère et d'indignation monter en elle. Cependant, lorsque ses yeux noisette rencontrèrent le gris acier de ceux de Draco, son expression changea.  
  
- « Draco Malfoy, débuta-t-elle, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Serais- tu jaloux?  
  
- Non, s'empressa-t-il de rétorquer, détournant son attention vers les boutons de sa chemise. Pourquoi serais-je jaloux?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, murmura Ginny en s'approchant de lui, entreprenant de l'aider avec sa cravate. Peut-être parce que tu tiens à moi. »  
  
Elle le regardait désormais. Ses grands yeux plus expressifs que jamais, ses lèvres plus rouges et attirantes et ses joues rosées. Tout en elle lui plaisait. Comment résister à cela? se demanda boudeusement Draco. Il déposa ses mains sur les hanches de Ginny et l'embrassa.  
  
- « Pour moi, tu es la première. »  
  
Avant que Ginny ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Draco se pencha pour ramasser sa robe et l'enfiler. À peine une seconde plus tard, McGonagall faisait irruption dans le bureau, observant les deux sorciers avec sévérité.  
  
- « Que faites-vous debout? Aboya-t-elle. Vous devriez être en train de copier vos textes! Allez, au travail, maintenant! »  
  
Aussitôt ordonné, aussitôt fait. Draco et Ginny retournèrent à leur copie comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, pour Ginny, la concentration fut plus longue à venir. « Pour moi, tu es la première. » Le connaissait-elle si mal que ça? Peut-être, en fait. Que connaissait-il vraiment d'elle, après tout?  
  
Ginny leva les yeux vers McGonagall. Elle eut l'impression bizarre que celle-ci lui lançait un regard condescendant. Son professeur détourna toutefois les yeux trop rapidement pour confirmer son impression. 


	5. De l'extérieur

**A/N **: Je suis vraiment _désolée_ de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps! Mais bon, j'ai eu plusieurs contre temps, dernièrement, notamment des problèmes familiaux. Je vous demande donc d'être indulgents et de bien vouloir me pardonner

Avez-vous remarqué comme les gens ont tendance à simplifier les émotions que nous ressentons? Non, mais c'est vrai : on essaie d'expliquer à quelqu'un comment on se sent, on bégaie, on hésite, on bafouille, et là, ils nous résument tout ça en quelques mots. Mais en fait, ce n'est pas cela qu'on ressent. Ils n'ont pas compris et ça fait mal. Voici un petit chapitre qui illustre ce sentiment. Chanson à écouter en lisant ce chapitre : « Vindicated » de Dashboard Confessional. C'est la chanson thème de Spider-Man 2.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Lisia** : Merci! Et oui, je maintiens, Ginny n'est plus vierge.

**Tiayel **: hehehe, j'ai le don pour vous couper l'herbe sous le piedâen espérant que la suite de plaira!

**Sydney** : Ah-ha! Tu soulèves une importante question. Il va falloir que j'y penseâ(merci pour l'idée!) Moi non plus, j'aurais pas pu stopperâOn parle de Draco Malfoy, ici!!!-lol J'espère que cette suite te plaira, et n'oublier pas de reviewer, petite étourdieâtsk tsk tskâlol

**Luffynette** : Merci pour tes 4 reviews! Voici la suite!

**Missanie** : Pour commencer, merci de cette première review. Ensuite, je suis très flattée de t'avoir fait « moins haïr » Draco, lol. C'est vraiment un personnage qui gagne à être connu. Le problème, c'est que selon ses « standards », eh bien il n'y a pas grand monde qui a droit à l'honneur d »apprendre à le connaître. Mais bon, les hautes murailles ne m'ont jamais arrêtée! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas trop

**Lynn** : Eh oui! Draco puceau. Quand on y pense, c'est quand même plausible : c'est un Malfoy. Les Malfoy sont fiers de leur sang pur et ne veulent pas le mêler à un sang impur. Je pense donc que Draco a été élevé avec l'idée qu'il ne devait pas non plus souiller son corps avec des gens de sang impur, et même là, seulement ceux qui le méritaient. Mais bon, c'est mon interprétation. J'espère que tu te sentiras tout aussi entraînée dans l'action de ce chapitre-ci. -

**Kokie** : heheheâj'adore vous laisser en suspensâc'est mon petit plaisir cruel.

**BoB Chiri **: Tout d'abord, sache qu'il n,y a pas de reviews pourries. Certaines sont peut-être moins étoffées que d'autres, mais bonâ - lol. Dans cette fic, Draco a 17 ans, et Ginny en a 16âdu moins je pense. S'il y a un changement ou si je me suis trompée dans mes calculs, je te le ferai savoir. En passant, as-tu trouvé des fics intéressantes, dans l'univers d'Harry Potter? J'espère que la suite de celle-ci te plaira, en tout cas.

**Laurwyn** : Coucou! Je suis contente que tu aies remarqué l'air calculateur de Dumbledore. En fait, il est en train de nous planifier quelque chose d'envergureâMais bon, je ne devrais pas dévoiler ceci iciâdom-dom-dom! Lol. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à répondre à ton mail concernant Les deux armées. Mais bon, je l'ai fait et c'est un peu ça qui m'a remise dans l'ambiance d'écrire ce chapitre. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il te plairaâet toi, à quand le prochain? :-p

**Mégane Malefoy **: Et oui, voilà la suite!

**Haeniliel **: hahahaâI like to think of you as my « devoted reader »âmakes me laugh. Anyway, I'll remember you that if you take weeks to write chapters, you might wait weeks for the Halloween scene

**Siria Amastacia **: Non, c'est vrai, Minerva n'est pas très aimableâl'a-t-elle jamais été? Lol. Merci de ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Il y a vraiment des fics de Ginny/Snape?? Je dois avouer que je n'avais jamais pensé à ce couple : je préfère Hermione/Snapeâhehehe

**DrakesBabe **: Thanks for the review, I guess

**Hermione99 **: Je ne peux pas répondre à ta première question, mais je peux te dire que ce que Minerva devait faire, c'était de mettre Draco et Ginny en retenue le même jour à la même heure. Le reste, tu le découvriras dans les chapitres suivants!

**Lisalune :** Une nouvelle! Sans le savoir, tu as trouvé une partie de l'intrigueâbravo! Merci de ta review!

**Lune-de-feu **: oui, oui, oui, il y a une suite! La preuve

**Yuki-chan **: voilà tes prières exaucées!

**Shetane :** Merci de ta review! Moi aussi, j'aime bien ce petit gourmand de Fumseckâil est un peu à l'image de son propriétaire, tu ne trouves pas?

_Disclaimers_ : PAS À MOI!

Qui l'eût cru?

**De l'extérieur**

Allongé sur son lit, Draco ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Tout autour de lui était calme et sombre. La fraîcheur des nuits d'octobre commençait à se faire sentir dans les cachots des Serpentards. Avec un frisson, il entra dans les draps frais lavés et tira la couverture vers lui. La soirée avait été riche en péripéties et Draco avait encore du mal à croire que tout cela se soit réellement produit.

Il avait vraiment été un bel idiot. Se laisser aller avec la fille Weasley était bien la dernière chose qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire en ce moment. Il avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions. Son père le lui avait pourtant toujours bien fait comprendre : les émotions ne sont qu'encombrement. Si on se laisse aller à les vivre, on se rabaisse au niveau d'Albus Dumbledore, de Harry Potterâd'Arthur Weasley. Il ne faut se servir que de sa logique froide.

Tout ceci, Draco le savait, et pourtant, il était passé à deux doigts de coucher avec Ginny sous le coup de l'émotion. Il avait repris ses esprits alors qu'il effectuait le travail demandé par McGonagall. Bien qu'il sentait un tremblement dans son écriture, il avait réussi à composer son attitude. Il avait récupéré son air froid et distant, hautain et dédaigneux; comme on le lui avait appris. Il s'était dépêché de terminer sa copie avant Ginny afin de ne pas avoir à supporter son regard sur lui. Il était parti sans se retourner. Il ne l'avait pas regardée.

Il se tourna, se retrouvant en position fœtale. Vraiment, il n'avait pas voulu avoir un nouveau moment d'émotion, de faiblesse. Son père avait eu raison, une fois de plus.

----------------------------

Allongée sur son lit, Ginny ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Tout autour d'elle était calme et sombre. La fraîcheur des nuits d'octobre commençait à se faire sentir dans la tour des Gryffondors. Avec un frisson, elle entra dans les draps frais lavés et tira la couverture vers elle. La soirée avait été riche en péripéties et Ginny avait encore du mal à croire que tout cela se soit réellement produit.

Une fois que le professeur McGonagall les eût pressés de retourner à leurs copies, Ginny avait eu beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Non, elle n'avait pas pu se concentrer du tout. Sa main avait copié des phrases sans suite tandis que son esprit ne pouvait canaliser ses énergies sur une seule chose : Draco. Ce qu'elle avait fait avec Draco. Ce qu'elle avait failli faire avec Draco. Ce qu'il lui avait dit par la suite. Lui avait-il dit la vérité ou lui avait-il fait croire que la seule personne avec qui il consentirait à faire l'amour était la sœur du meilleur ami de son pire ennemi, la fille de l'homme que son père prenait pour un raté, une Gryffondor?

Vu sous cet angle, Ginny trouva que les choses étaient assez claires : il l'avait faite marcher. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux piquer. Elle se tourna, se retrouvant en position fœtale. Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant que Draco Malfoy pouvait l'aimer? Elle entendit le bruit de ses larmes sur son oreiller.

Lui, il n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir de mal à se concentrer. Il s'était tout bonnement mis à écrire et avait quitté la pièce plus d'une heure avant Ginny. Il ne s'était pas retourné. Il ne l'avait même pas regardée.

----------------------

Pour la centième fois, Draco se retourna, essayant de chasser l'image de Ginny de ses pensées. Il ne cessait de refaire le même rêve depuis qu'il s'était couché : une fille était avec lui. Elle l'embrassait, le touchait, le caressait. Il aurait voulu que cela ne finisse jamais. Cependant, aussitôt qu'il réalisait que cette fille était Ginny, il la repoussait et se réveillait. N'y tenant plus, il enfila sa robe de chambre et alla dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Il s'assit lourdement dans le fauteuil que les autres élèves de sa maison lui cédaient aussitôt qu'ils le voyaient entrer la pièce, sachant que s'ils refusaient, ils seraient rapidement remis à leur place par ses deux brutes de gardes du corps. Il fixa le feu un instant avant de sentir quelque chose, quelqu'un en l'occurrence, remuer sur le canapé voisin. Il vit deux grands yeux bleus s'ouvrir et le dévisager. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs lui sourit faiblement et s'étira en baillant, ce qui la fit étrangement ressembler à un chat. Elle se leva avec une grâce que trop de gens considéraient comme du maniérisme ou du snobisme et alla s'asseoir paresseusement s'asseoir sur les genoux de Draco.

- « Drake, où étais-tu? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée, posant paresseusement sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Il posa négligemment une main sur sa cuisse et l'autre sur sa taille.

- « J'étais en retenue avec McGonagall. Je t'en avais déjà parlé, répondit-il d'un ton monocorde.

- Ça, je le savais, mais comment se fait-il que tu aies été aussi long? insista-t-elle.

- Je suis revenu depuis un bon moment, mais je suis allé directement au dortoir. Je viens juste d'arriver dans la salle commune », ajouta-t-il du même ton.

Inconsciemment, il s'était mis à caresser la cuisse de la jeune fille. La main qu'il avait posée sur sa taille était remontée à sa tête et glissait dans ses cheveux courts. Draco sentit son niveau de stress et d'anxiété descendre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sorti du bureau de McGonagall, son corps gagnait un peu de chaleur. Il dut faire un effort pour garder les yeux ouverts.

- « Il y avait du monde avec toi? » poursuivit la jeune fille.

La question ramena Draco à la réalité. Brutalement.

- « Oui, répondit-il, plus somnolent du tout. Weasley, fille était là.

- Ah », fit-elle dédaigneusement, sachant parfaitement bien pourquoi cette dernière se trouvait en retenue.

Pourquoi avait-elle gâché ce moment? Draco sentit une colère sourde naître au fond de lui. Ses narines frémirent légèrement et il resserra son étreinte. Non, il devait oublier ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Il ferma les yeux et vida son esprit.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs sourit imperceptiblement. Il était si rare que son Drake se laisse aller à la serrer dans ses bras. Pourtant, elle s'y sentait si bienâCombien de fois l'avait-elle regardé de loin, espérant qu'il viendrait la rejoindre au milieu de la nuit dans leur salle commune. Il ne se présentait à leur rendez-vous muet qu'épisodiquement, la laissant trop souvent seule à l'attendre des heures devant le feu. Elle avait cependant remarqué qu'il était venu plus souvent depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Elle n'avait réussi à lui voler que quelques baisers et lorsqu'elle essayait d'aller plus loin, il la repoussait doucement et montait se coucher sans un mot ni un regard.

Froid et distant. Voilà ce qu'il était. Voilà comment elle l'aimait.

----------------------------

Pour la centième fois, Ginny se retourna, essayant de chasser l'image de Draco de ses pensées. Elle ne cessait de refaire le même rêve depuis qu'elle s'était couchée : un garçon était avec elle. Il l'embrassait, la touchait, la caressait. Elle aurait voulu que cela ne finisse jamais. Cependant, aussitôt qu'elle réalisait que ce garçon était Draco, elle le repoussait et se réveillait. N'y tenant plus, elle enfila sa robe de chambre et alla dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Elle s'installa sans bruit sur le divan le plus proche et après avoir observé le feu quelques instants, elle s'allongea. La respiration régulière de ses trois camarades de chambres avaient fini par venir à bout d'elle. Elle avait désormais besoin d'un bruit de fond un peu moins régulier.

La chaleur de feu lui piquait les yeux. Quelques larmes en coulèrent. Ginny sentit la boule dans sa gorge grossir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la salle commune. Elle était vide. Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle; elle ne les retenait plus. Elle espérait se sentir mieux par la suite. Elle se sentait prête à exploser d'une overdose d'émotions, mais se devinait étrangement vide.

De l'extérieur, les gens auraient simplement dit qu'elle se sentait seule.

----------------------------

Draco se sentait étrangement bien, là, tout près du feu, dans des bras aimants. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda le visage de la jeune fille. Il le connaissait déjà par cœur : des lèvres fines et délicates qui avaient toujours un petit goût de framboises, des joues pleines et douces, un teint pâle allant parfaitement avec ses cheveux de jais, et des yeux d'un bleu qui lui rappelait les reflets de la Méditerranée. Et ce soir, la lueur émanant du foyer la rendait particulièrement attirante.

- « Tu es très belle, ce soir. »

Il la sentit s'accrocher à lui. Il aimait savoir qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Elle avança lentement son visage vers celui de Draco, si lentement qu'on aurait cru qu'elle lui demandait la permission. Voyant qu'il ne la repoussait pas, elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. À sa grande surprise, Draco répondit immédiatement à son baiser. Lorsqu'elle devina sa main posée dans le creux de son cou, elle ne pu retenir un gémissement de désir. Il savait parfaitement bien qu'elle était sensible à cette caresse et ne la lui prodiguait que rarement.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, avec douceur et retenue au début, puis ce fut une avalanche de passion et de désir. En ce moment précis, il y a avait entre eux une fébrilité, une envie de l'autre qui n'avaient jamais été aussi présentes auparavant.

Draco la déposa avec lenteur sur le divan et vint se placer au-dessus d'elle, bien entre ses cuisses. Il souleva le haut de son pyjama et l'embrassa sur le ventre, remontant lentement vers sa poitrine.

Tout en essayant de rester silencieuse, elle ne pouvant s'empêcher de respirer lourdement. Elle passait ses mains fines dans la chevelure d'or de celui qu'elle désirait tant. Elle vit soudain ses grands yeux gris la regarder. Il ramena son visage au niveau du sien et l'embrassa une fois de plus sur la bouche. Elle eut à peine le temps de répondre à son baiser, que déjà il s'était éloigné. Il l'observa minutieusement, replaça une mèche de cheveux noirs venue se placer inopinément sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il ferma les yeux et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se lever.

Elle s'assit et le fixa avec un mélange de curiosité et d'incrédulité. Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis Draco se détourna d'elle et se dirigea vers la porte menant à son dortoir.

Plus que déçue, elle pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes. Pourquoi la rejetait-il à chaque fois?

Avant de pousser la porte, Draco s'arrêta avant de disparaître dans l'embrasure.

- « À demain. Pansy. »


End file.
